


Lost To You

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: Prompt: " Holy shit to the guy who ran up to me and said I dropped something and then said it was his heart I am so so sorry for saying "nice"  and walking away but I was late for my final and I didn't mean it omfg".





	

Daichi was running late. Of all the days in the semester for his alarm to not go off it had to be when he had a final first thing in the morning. The power in his apartment had gone out (blown fuse), so his phone hadn’t charged, meaning he’d been woken an hour late by the sun spilling through his curtains. 

Hair a mess, clothes askew, he’d ran the whole way to campus, not even bothering to wait for a bus. Sweat beading on his forehead and his mind running a mile a minute, he finally made it to campus with ten minutes to spare. Slowing to a walk he worked on evening out his breathing. It was important to clear his mind before going into the classroom or all would be lost. 

Intent on getting to class, he didn’t realize that someone was hurrying after him, calling his name. It wasn’t until a hand landed on his shoulder , nearly making him jump out of his skin, that he started paying attention to his surroundings. Turning, it barely registered that it was the wild haired cutie from his lit class talking to him. Any other day he would have been ecstatic about this turn of events. All semester they’d have a slightly flirtatious rivalry going on. As it was he looked at his watch. Six and a half minutes. 

“Hey you dropped something!” Kuroo informed him, grin firmly in place. Before Daichi could say anything he went on. “My heart.” 

“Nice.” Glancing down at his watch, there was only four minutes left. “Shit!” Wheeling around he broke into a quick jog, mind once again totally focused on the upcoming test. 

* * *

 

Coming out of his final three hours later Daichi felt lighter than he had in weeks. His last exam was over, he had a job lined up for over the holidays. The only thing that could make him happier was if he finally managed to ask out Kuroo. Though now that he had a second to think about it he had bumped into Kuroo on the way over here. If he’d had more time he would definitely have stopped to talk instead of just...just… 

Holy. Shit. Holy fucking shit. Kuroo had flirted with him, very blatantly. Kuroo, who he had a super huge crush on, had used a terrible yet somehow charming pick up line on him. And all he’d said in response was ‘nice’. How was this his life. 

Not one for dramatics, Daichi never the less couldn’t stop himself from dropping onto a nearby bench. Putting his head in his hand, he groaned at his own bad luck. He was so screwed. He didn’t have Kuroo’s number, they wouldn’t have any more classes until next semester,  _ maybe _ . And that was a pretty big gamble. After all Kuroo was a science major (he’d overheard him rambling about particles once and it had done things to Daichi unmentionables), while his own main focus was on history. 

After two minutes of wallowing, his annoyance with himself was quickly replaced with determination. He was about 60% sure that Kuroo worked on campus and theirs wasn’t big enough that someone wouldn’t know where to find him. 

Feeling a little like a stalker he sucked up his pride and prepared to call Suga. His best friend somehow seemed to know everyone. If there was anyone who could get him some information it would be Suga, despite the fact he didn’t even attend the same school. Now he just had to find a place to plug in his phone. 

* * *

 

Tugging on the neck of his sweater, Daichi glanced around the cafe again. The place was small and there was no way he would have been able to miss the black shock of hair. It had already been half an hour but he wasn’t ready to give up yet. Suga had said that Kuroo worked and hung out here, and if he said it then it must be true. It didn’t necessarily mean he’d be working today but Daichi was hopeful. 

A hopefulness that twenty minutes later gave way to disappointment. This might just have to wait till tomorrow. Or the day after. He’d just have to come back everyday if that’s what it came down to. 

“I have lost my mind,” Daichi muttered to himself, barely containing a self depreciating laugh. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so out of control, especially over another person. 

“And I’ve lost my heart, we sure do make quite the pair.” Someone dropped heavily into the empty chair beside him. Only years of dealing with Suga’s sneak attacks stopped him from yelling out loud. Instead he just took a second to take in Kuroo. Sprawling in the chair, he looked comfortable despite being in his uniform (and most likely still on the clock) and having been blown off by Daichi earlier that day. None of that seemed to bother him though, as he just sat watching him with a half smile curled on his lips. 

“At least you know where you lost yours,” Daichi joked, shifting in his chair so he was leaning towards Kuroo. 

“True but the new owner already dropped it once today,” he said with a theatrical sigh, sending puppy dog eyes Daichi’s way. Ridiculous. He was completely ridiculous and yet Daichi found himself inexplicably charmed. 

“Unacceptable,” he agreed gravely, fighting a smile. “What if I promised to take much better care of it from here on out, would that make up for it?” 

“Well it’s certainly a start…” Kuroo mused, quirking an eyebrow. 

“And of course I insist on taking you to dinner, my treat.” Now they were both sitting grinning at each other like a pair of smitten lunatics. 

“As long as I get to order dessert!” Kuroo agreed, standing up and straightening out his uniform, somehow managing to make it look even more off center. “You can pick me up here at eight.” 

Just like that Kuroo was off, whistling off tune as he disappeared into the back. Daichi didn’t even want to know how dumb the expression on his face was. In fact he didn’t even care because tonight he had a hot date to look forward to and hopefully many more to come. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Omg i haven't written anything in AGES. Even though I have my big AU's churning around in my head... 
> 
> So any prompts are VERY WELCOME
> 
> You can find me [HERE on Tumblr!](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
